When He Got an Accident
by reincanz anquezz
Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan Midorima ketika mengetahui bahwa Takao kecelakaan? Oneshoot for TakaMido. slash/shounen-Ai RnR? onegai


Suasana pagi selalu identik dengan para pelajar yang berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Termasuk Midorima Shintarou, pemuda berambut hijau dengan warna mata senada itu terlihat berjalan santai seraya membawa sebuah boneka kelinci di tangan kirinya.

Eh, apa? Boneka?

_'Untuk Cancer, hari ini kalian akan mendapat sebuah kejutan! Baik atau buruk tergantung bagaimana cara kalian menanggapinya. Jangan lupa untuk membawa lucky item kalian yaitu sebuah boneka kelinci!'_

Yap. Boneka kelinci itu adalah lucky item Midorima hari ini. Sesuai dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Oha Asa.

Tak terasa gerbang Shuutoku _Senior High School_ sudah berada di depan matanya. Para pengawas sekolah dan anggota OSIS tersebar di beberapa tempat, memeriksa dengan teliti siswa-siswi yang masuk mengenakkan pakaian atau aksesoris tak pantas.

Dan Midorima tiba-tiba menyadari satu hal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When He Got an Accident_

_Disclaimer_ : Semua karakter Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, kecuali Takao punya saya B) _#digampar_

_Warning_ : Mengandung unsur _Sho-Ai_, yang suka ayo baca, yang gak suka harus baca biar suka! _#plak_. Bahasa amburadul dan _romance_ gagal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Takao Kazunari adalah orang paling aneh, menyebalkan, hiperaktif, dan berisik yang pernah Midorima kenal sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru semester lalu. Pemuda yang mempunyai hobi basket yang sama dengannya itu selalu mengekor kemanapun ia pergi. Entah itu ke kantin, ke lapangan, bahkan ke toilet sekalipun!

Salahkan komite dan pihak sekolah yang sialnya membuat Midorima dan pemuda itu satu kelas.

Midorima tak tahu mengapa pemuda bersurai hitam itu setia berlama-lama dengannya. Bukan apa-apa, Midorima itu termasuk orang yang dingin dengan ke-tsundere-an _to the max_ dan terkadang membuat siapa saja tak betah dan ingin menonjok wajah menyebalkannya itu kalau bisa.

Midorima memiringkan kepalanya heran. Ia tentunya menyadari Takao yang biasanya datang pagi-pagi buta lalu menunggunya di depan gerbang, tak ada di tempatnya yang biasa.

Tak ada teriakan _'Shin-chaaaaaan~'_ sok kenal yang sering ia dengar ketika tiba di depan gerbang Shuutoku.

Tak ada wajah bodoh pemuda itu sepanjang Midorima memandang.

Tak ada Takaonya-uh, maksudnya Takao si bodoh itu.

Dan Midorima teringat sesuatu.

_'Sayang sekali untuk kalian, para Scorpio. Kalian berada pada peringkat terendah hari ini! Kalian sepertinya akan mengalami suatu hal yang buruk, jadi berhati-hatilah!'_

Midorima percaya ramalan Oha Asa, karena yang ia tahu, Oha Asa tak pernah salah. Oleh karena itu, Midorima mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya, dan mencoba menelepon seseorang.

Terdengar nada sambung beberapa saat sebelum orang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

_"_Moshi-moshi_, ada ap—"_

"Kau dimana?" _to the point._

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, _"Kau ini kenapa? Ah, ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya kau meneleponku duluan Shin-_chan_. Manisnyaaa~"_

"Bakao, jawab pertanyaanku nanodayo! Kau dimana sekarang?"

_"Aw, ternyata Shin-_chan_ merindukanku kekeke~"_

"Jawab yang benar _nanodayo_."

_"Aku mau bolos saja Shin-_chan_. Aku malas sekolah,"_

Midorima menghela napas, "Aku tidak tanya kau mau bolos atau tidak _nanodayo_, kau dimana sekarang?!"

_"Di hatimuu~"_

"KAU MAU KUBUNUH SEKARANG JUGA?!"

Takao terkikik geli, _"Iya iya maaf..."_

"Tch," Midorima melihat jam di tangannya. Tinggal 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau dimana?"

Takao membisu. Midorima tak sadar dirinya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

_"Rumah sakit."_

XXX

Dan disinilah Midorima, di depan pintu ruangan bernomor 205 yang ia yakini sebagai tempat dimana Takao bodoh itu berada setelah ia berlari berkilo-kilo meter dari sekolah—yang bodohnya di jaman serba canggih dan modern ini kenapa Midorima tak memakai taksi saja agar lebih cepat dan tak membuang tenaganya?

Midorima mengerang. Kesurupan setan apa dia hari ini hingga berani meninggalkan sekolahnya—dalam artian, bolos—demi seorang pemuda bodoh yang selalu menampakkan cengengesannya setiap detik di hadapan Midorima.

_Oh man_, dia ini adalah Midorima Shintarou! Pemuda _awesom_e yang rajin cuci tangan dan gosok gigi sebelum tidu—salah naskah, maksudnya pemuda yang rajin pergi ke sekolah dan belum pernah memiliki catatan pelanggaran seumur hidupnya!

Dan sekarang...

_Holy shit_. Salahkan Oha Asa. Salahkan Takao. SALAHKAN PIKIRANNYA YANG TAK BISA DIAJAK KERJA SAMA!

Bau khas Rumah Sakit segera menyapa indra penciumannya ketika Midorima membuka pintu dan segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Oke, sekarang dimana Takao?

"Shin-_chan_?"

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Ternyata benar itu kau. Err...kenapa kau kesini, Shin-_chan_?"

_Mati aku, _batin Midorima. "Erm..perwakilan kelas?"

"Sejak kapan perwakilan kelas datang di jam-jam seperti ini?" Takao terlihat menyeringai di kasur tempat ia berbaring. Midorima baru menyadari kalau Takao memakai perban di kepalanya.

"_Urusai nanodayo_." Midorima lantas melangkah menuju sofa di sudut ruangan, yang disambut dengan teriakan, 'Heei Shin-_chan_, kenapa duduk disana?'

Pokoknya Midorima sedang tak mau dekat-dekat Takao!

"Kenapa kepalamu?"

"Oh, ini?" Takao menunjuk bagian kepalanya yang diperban. "Hanya hal sepele."

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Hal sepele ya,_ nanodayo_." Kemudian menarik napas, "HAL SEPELE APA YANG MEMBUATMU TAK SEKOLAH DAN MASUK RUMAH SAKIT!? DASAR BODOH! OTAK UDANG! ANEH! IQ JONGKOK! LAMBAN! SI—"

"Cukup Shin-_chan_. Kau hampir membuat pasien di ruangan sebelahku jantungan. Lagipula, kau ooc hari ini."

Takao menghela napas. Midorima mendecih. Para pasien bernapas lega. Dokter dan perawat tak jadi memanggil petugas keamanan.

"Nee Shin_-chan_, kenapa kau kesini?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa kepalamu di perban?"

"Sudah kubilang ini masalah sepele."

"Dan sudah kubilang juga kalau aku ini perwakilan kelas _nanodayo_."

"Jujur saja Shin-_chan_, kau menghawatirkanku 'kan? Bilang itu saja apa susahnya sih?"

"U-_urusai nanodayo_! Kau juga tak mau mengaku kalau luka itu pasti akibat kecerobohanmu!"

Takao melotot. "Iya iya aku mengaku! Luka ini akibat kecerobohanku, puas? Memangnya kau, meng—eh, tunggu dulu! Kau...mana _lucky item_ anehmu hari ini?"

Midorima terkesiap. Lucky item? Ah, bukankah ia membawanya tadi? Lalu kemana benda itu sekarang? Terakhir kali ia ingat membawa benda keberuntungannya itu saat—OH SIAL! Midorima pasti meninggalkan benda itu disana! Di depan gerbang Shuutoku ketika ia panik dan segera berlari kesini tanpa membawa benda ituuuuuuu!

"Jangan bilang kau melupakannya, Shin-_chan_ hahahahaha...atau, kau meninggalkannya, eh? Eh ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau meneleponku dimana? Di sekolah? Ah, kau pasti sangat khawatir padaku sehingga kau meninggalkannya tadi di sekolah? Iya 'kaaaan?~"

_Blush!_

Midorima memerah, Takao tertawa ringan.

"Jangan tertawa, _baka_! A-aku..ah! _lucky item_ku terlindas motor tadi!"

"Masa?"

"I-iya _nanodayo_!"

Takao beranjak bangkit dan berjalan terhuyung ke arah Midorima. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah, Shin-_chaaan_?~"

"I-itu...Oi Takao! K-kau mau apa?"

"Bicara soal _lucky item_..." kini Takao berada di depan Midorima. Lalu merengkuh pemuda bersurai hijau itu ke pelukannya. "anggap saja kau _lucky item_ku hari ini."

_Lucky item_? E-eeeeeeh?

_'Sayang sekali untuk kalian, para Scorpio. Kalian berada pada peringkat terendah hari ini! Kalian sepertinya akan mengalami suatu hal yang buruk, jadi berhati-hatilah!..._

_dan untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, atau jika kau sudah mengalami hal buruk tersebut, pastikan orang terkasih kalian berada di samping kalian. Yup! Betul sekali! _Lucky item_ kalian hari ini adalah orang terkasih kalian!'_

Dan Takao tak melewatkan kesempatan itu dengan memeluk Midorima sepanjang hari.

-FIN-

Gaje? Aah gomenne minna-san~ _*sujud*_ Saya lagi suka sama pairing yang satu ini, jadi...yah, ngetiknya buru-buru deh _*suruh siapa buru-buru? #plak*_

Gomen buat alurnya yang kecepetan atau malah terlalu lambat? Deskripsi kurang jelas, soalnya saya kurang bagus dalam pendeskripsian (?) ^^v

Terus juga buat eyd atau tanda baca yang gak sesuai, dan karakter yang OOC mungkin? Lagipula, ini fict pertama saya di fandom Kurobas, yeay! _#kicked_

Akhir kata,_ review?_


End file.
